harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Headmaster's Office
Located in the Headmaster's Tower, the Headmaster's office is where all the headmasters stay while at Hogwarts. Like the Hogwarts Houses, the Headmaster's tower requires a Password from anyone who wishes to gain entry to the room. The tower is guarded by a large and ugly stone gargoyle which rarely talks but is capable of doing so. The headmaster's office itself is a large circular room with many windows and many portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses. The portrait of the immediate predecessor of the current headmaster or headmistress hangs behind the head's desk. It is suggested that this is the largest of the paintings in the room, which, in turn, suggests that the paintings shrink by some degree once it is no longer the portrait of the immediate predecessor of the current headmaster or headmistress. In Albus Dumbledore's day, the office had also played host to a number of spindly tables upon which were set delicate looking silver instruments that whirred and emitted small puffs of smoke, as well as an incredible collection of books, which made up Dumbledore's private library, his Pensieve, and Fawkes the phoenix. It can be assumed that the decor of the office changes with the changing of the school heads. The Headmaster's Office, like so many things in Hogwarts, seems to have a will of its own. In 1996, Dolores Umbridge was unable to gain entry to the office after she was announced the new Headmistress of Hogwarts; Phineas Nigellus Black, one of the previous Headmasters of Hogwarts, explained that this was because the "room is barred to all but the rightful headmaster." In addition to its duties as the office for the Headmaster, the Head's Tower is the permanent home of the Sorting Hat, which belonged, originally, to Godric Gryffindor, one of the four founders. Notable Events in the Headmaster's Tower 's portrait in the Office]] *In 1943, Armando Dippet and Tom Riddle discuss the Chamber of Secrets, and whether the school is likely to be closed. *In 1993 Harry took Tom Riddle's Diary to him as a destroyed Horcrux. *In 1996, Albus Dumbledore attacked, and knocked out Dolores Umbridge, Cornelius Fudge, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and John Dawlish when the Minister for Magic threatened to have Dumbledore arrested and sent to Azkaban for charges that included, but did not consist entirely of Treason, and Sedition. *Later in 1996, Albus Dumbledore explained to Harry Potter the contents of the Prophecy made by Sybill Trelawney, and its effects on Harry for the first time. *Another while later, in the summer of 1996, Albus Dumbledore used Godric Gryffindor's Sword to destroy one of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes, Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, which he had retrieved in the Gaunt Shack. *Between the latter half of 1996, and the first half of 1997, Albus Dumbledore, and Harry Potter use the Albus Dumbledore's Pensieve to delve memories into pertaining to Tom Marvolo Riddle in an attempt to discover a weakness. Together, the pair formulate a plan to bring down the Dark Lord. *In 1998, Harry Potter made use of the pensieve, which was stored in the Headmaster's Tower, to learn the truth about what he was supposed to do to defeat Lord Voldemort entirely. Behind the scenes *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, the entrance to the Headmaster's Office is located in a courtyard similar to the Entrance Courtyard but with a grassy area that reminds of the Middle Courtyard, whereas by the film and video game adaptations of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, the entrance has moved to the Entrance Courtyard. The entrance is also seen in that courtyard in Half-Blood Prince video game. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, the set used for Harry's private lessons with Lupin is the same used in Chamber of Secrets for Dumbledore's office. *In Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, the entrance to the Headmaster's Office is stated to be on the second floor. However, in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, the entrance is on the seventh floor. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' fr:Bureau du directeur Category:Hogwarts locations Category:Offices Category:Albus Dumbledore's possessions Category:Severus Snape's possessions